DATS: A New Team
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: It's been about 7 years since Marcus went to the digital world and the human word has been in peace... At least... That's what everyone at DATS was told. It seems for some odd reason, strange beasts seem to be appearing on the news, but no one seems to remember why... A new DATS team has been working behind our heroes backs!


**Digimon Data Squad: A New Team**

**Chapter One**

**The Start of Summer**

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Dark eyes glinted from underneath the covers of a queen sized bed, seemingly willing for the alarm clock to stop making noise. The light from the morning sun coming through the curtains could not even reach into the darkness shielding the form within the blankets.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bz_- Thud!

A pillow had made successful contact with the little electronic murderer of ears.

"Score~," the lump muttered somewhat proudly, revealing it to be a female. The fifteen-year-old girl threw her blankets off of herself and scratched the back of her head. Her long chocolate brown hair was in a rats nest and her navy eyes had bags underneath them. Needless to say, she was not a morning person and the alarm clock had gotten off easy.

"You didn't break another alarm clock did you?"

The brunette glanced toward her bedroom door lazily. Another girl, whom only seemed a year or two younger than the tired brunette, was peeking into the room, her head only showing rather comically. The girl's bright eyes glided over to the alarm clock- which was still intact- and she smiled. "Wow, record! This one has officially lived more than a week!"

The older girl frowned, though it seemed more like an attempted scowl that had only gone halfway. "Mari, do me a favor and leave before I find something to throw at you. I don't want to be thrown in jail for homicide of a family member," the brunette finished by yawning into her hand. Never again would she spend all night finishing her summer homework the day after school ended.

The smaller girl grinned. Her light rose colored eyes contrasted greatly with her dark brunette hair, along with matching the pink highlight she so dearly kept re-dying. "I told you that you should have spaced out your homework!" she stated cheekily as she ducked out of the way of a thrown pillow, courtesy of the older female. Her eyes shined with amusement as she said, "but, _no_! You insisted on finishing it all in one night!"

The older brunette let herself fall back onto her bed with a "_plop_". Her hand made circle motions in the air. "Well, now you have homework and I don't," the brunette let her eyes swim toward her sister and a smirk to come to her lips. "So, ha~! I win this round little sister of mine. Come back and try again next never."

Mari's lip stuck out in a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Mimi, you're so mean sometimes."

"Why thank you," Mimi replied bluntly. "Now get out before I throw another pillow at you, oh, and wake up Luke. You both have soccer practice today."

"I swear those coaches are senile. Making us have soccer practice at oh god O'clock," Mari grumbled as she went to wake their brother, "along with those old people! Who the hell has someone walk their dog at eight in the morning?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Mimi debated on getting up or simply going back to the comfort of her covers. A sigh escaped her as she laid there. Today was going to be the first day of summer. It was going to be the first day of many dog walking mornings, along with getting her brother and sister to their practices on time.

The brunette covered her mouth as another yawn escaped her. "Whatever~," the brunette sang whilst sitting up and stretching her arms into the air. "A day missed sleeping is a day wasted."

The teenage girl left her room, now fully dressed in a baggy blue T-shirt and worn out blue jeans. She adjusted the cap on her head and ran a hand through her hair. Her bangs kept falling over her right eye, much to the girl's annoyance, and were put behind her ear with much difficulty and a hairclip. A small square shaped shoulder bag was over her shoulder.

"But I don't wanna!" a male's voice shouted from one of the three bedrooms.

Mari's voice replied with a stubborn, "Get up already!"

Mimi walked over to the door of the bedroom and rose an eyebrow at the scene playing out in front of her. "What the hell are you both doing?"

The two younger teens looked up at their older sister's voice. A blonde haired boy was being pulled halfway off of his bed by Mari, whom was holding his leg. The boy's hair looked as if it had gotten in a fight with a blow dryer and lost terribly.

The brother and sister shared a look before pointing at each other accusingly. The boy, whom went by the name Luke, spoke first. "Mimi, Mari tried getting me up by suffocating me with a pillow!"

"No I didn't!" Mari snapped whilst sending her brother a glare, which was equally reflected back at her with his navy eyes. "I should have though, seeing as poking you in the ribs didn't work the first _billion_ times!"

Mimi could feel a headache working its way into her temples as her two siblings started to bicker backwards and forwards, slowly increasing in volume as they did so. Her patience finally snapped when the two siblings started to wage war on each other with pillows. "Three...!"

Luke and Mari, as if sensing their impending doom, quickly scrambled to get their soccer things together. Mari quickly darted past Mimi to get to her room and Luke was pulling a white and red soccer jersey over his head.

Mimi could not help but feel, sometimes, it was good to be the one with the power.

The oldest brunette then left the two to get their things together as she walked into the kitchen, now supporting a fanny bag and a dog whistle around her neck as well as her shoulder bag. She grabbed a few pieces of bread from the bread box, stuck them in the toaster, and then got the butter out of the fridge.

By the time the toaster dinged, signaling the bread was ready, Mari and Luke trotted into the kitchen. The two of them wore the same red and white soccer uniform and both carried a gym bag over their shoulder. Mimi quickly buttered the toasted slices of bread and handed two of them to her siblings. "Eat fast, we've got to go."

"What did mom leave on her note this time?" Mari asked after swallowing a bite of her bread. She was trying to put her hair up in a ponytail with one hand whilst the other held her breakfast. Luke simply looked up from his bread and had a questioning look on his face.

Mimi let her eyes slide to a scrap of paper that was sitting on the dining table. The brunette scooped up the note and read it aloud as she helped Mari with her hair. "_Dear my three little brats- I mean darling children_," Mimi started with a grin. "_Sorry I can't walk with you three to your summer activities. Work. Who even came up with that? Has my boss ever heard of "summer break"?_"

The three siblings chuckled before Mimi continued, but only after getting Mari's hair into a successful ponytail. "_Anyways, I won't be home this morning, but I'll be home at around six tonight. I love you three… And Mimi, my _dearest_ oldest daughter, _don't _kill your siblings. See you when I get home. Love mom,_" Mimi finished whilst placing the note onto the table. "She also put a smiley face at the end."

**-DATS-**

"You both are perfectly sure you have everything?" the three were now at the soccer fields and Mimi was checking through every inch of her brother's and sister's bags to see that they were all set. "Where are your phones? I can't find your phones!"

Mari and Luke both produced their phones from their back pockets. "Geeze Mimi, take a breather! You're worrying over nothing," Luke commented with a roll of his eyes and a friendly chuckle.

Mari nodded in agreement and spoke before the older brunette could get another word in, "Mimi, we're fine, okay? Now you should get going, those old people are going to think you're lazy if you're late to walking their dogs."

The two then shared a mischievous grin and Mari spoke, "oh, and if you run into your boyfriend… Tell him we say hi~!"

Mimi opened her mouth to argue, but it snapped shut as soon as the coach blew his whistle. Mari and Luke shared a look before they started running for the center of the field. They called over their shoulder whilst waving, "see you later Mimi!"

Mimi gave a slight wave to her siblings before looking down at her watch. A quiet curse escaped the female as she made a mad dash down the road. The rest of the morning went rather smoothly from there. Mimi was able to get the dogs, which consisted of a Chihuahua, a Great Dane, a German Shepard, and a Chocolate Labrador, from the old people and was currently walking them around their new daily route.

A pair of older teens, a boy and a girl whom Mimi believe to be on a friendly stroll, stopped Mimi and asked if they could pet the dogs. "Yeah, sure." Mimi replied with a shrug as she stopped to chat. "They might try and jump up and lick you to death though."

The girl laughed as the Chocolate Lab jumped up on her and proceeded to lick her face. The boy was petting the Great Dane, whom simply just sat back and enjoyed the attention he was getting. The Chihuahua was barking madly and the German Shepard looked about ready to eat her. "What are their names?" the boy asked, his voice somewhat seasoned.

Mimi pointed to the dogs as she named them, "the Chihuahua is called Daisy, the Shepard is Rusty, the Dane is Moose, and the Lab's name is Ameree."

"Such cute names!" the girl cooed. "Are they all yours?"

Mimi snorted. "I _wish _they were, but alas, I am but the dog-walker."

The pair then waved goodbye, but not before getting soaked with another round of wet doggy kisses, and the two groups parted ways. Mimi stretched her arms into the air exasperatedly as she plopped herself onto a park bench. "Those people seemed nice," she stated to no one in particular as she shielded her eyes from the sun and adjusted her cap.

Rusty sat beside the bench obediently, Daisy insisted on sitting on Mimi's lap, and Moose and Ameree were dead set on taking a nap.

"I knew you slacked off, but to drag the dogs down with you?" Mimi inwardly scowled at the voice, looking up to the sight of a boy with emerald green hair and matching eyes. He seemed no more than a year older then the brunette, but he stood a good head above her.

Mimi rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Screw off, Dante, I'm not in the mood for you."

Dante mocked a hurt tone, "that's no way to talk to another person!"

"Whom said you were a human?" Mimi resorted in an annoyed tone, still leaning back on the bench in a none-too-ladylike fashion. She gestured to the dogs and then to the boy in front of her. "Attack." The dogs stayed where they were and blinked innocently at the brunette, causing her to sigh in a deflated fashion. "It was worth a try."

Dante simply chuckled whilst crossing his arms over his chest. "Come come, Miss Sunshine, you're as delusional as ever. You should know by now that dogs love me."

Mimi felt her eyes narrow stubbornly, but only then noticed the dog leash trailing from Dante's right hand. Her navy eyes followed the lead to see a large cream colored dog. Its paws were quite large, leading Mimi to believe he was still a puppy, and had red fur on its ears and tail, along with little patches under its eyes. Dante followed her eyes until they landed on his dog, raising an eyebrow as it sniffed Mimi's shoulder bag. He shrugged halfheartedly, "I was taking Labramon on a walk."

"You know, you're just plain weird," Mimi commented as she patted Labramon on the head. "Labramon is the strangest name for a dog."

"And you're not weird?" Dante resorted whilst running a hand through his bangs arrogantly. "I mean, you have to be completely crazy to not fall for me~!"

Mimi gave the boy a blank stare, "yeah, completely crazy. I'll go with that." Labramon seemed to let out a snicker.

Dante sent the dog a short glare. "Anyways," Dante motioned toward the bag Mimi had over her shoulder, "what's in the bag?"

Mimi rolled her eyes, debating whether to tell him or not. "Would it make you go away if I told you?" she tried.

"It might."

"I somehow doubt that."

Dante gave a halfhearted roll of his eyes. "Must you be so argumentative?"

"Must you be so obnoxious?" Mimi replied evenly before gesturing to her bag. "If you must know, it holds my laptop."

Labramon seemed to cover his muzzle to either keep from laughing or sneezing.

"Why do you need a laptop while you're walking dogs?" Dante asked as he took a seat beside the brunette, much to her distain.

"There's no real reason," Mimi replied whilst moving as far away from Dante, whilst still sitting on the bench, as possible. "Anyways, I've got better things to do than talk to you... Like pick up Luke and Mari from soccer practice," she blinked as she remembered something. "Oh, they also said, "If you run into your boyfriend, say hello"."

"Is that an invitation?"

"In your dreams." Mimi replied evenly as she stood to her feet and stretched. "You're one of the only people I seem to run into all the time, so I simply guessed it was you." The dogs also got to their paws.

All of a sudden, a loud beeping came from Dante's pocket. The boy reached into said pocket and produced a green phone-like device. "See you around," Dante smirked whilst giving a halfhearted wave, leaning back on the bench, and answering his phone.

"You wish," Mimi snorted as she walked off to return the dogs to their owner, seeing as she had finished her rounds.

Once Mimi was out of sight, Dante took the "phone" from his ear and gazed at its small screen. "What's up with the digivice?" Labramon asked in a cartoon character-like voice.

The digimon's tamer spared the digimon a glance before smirking. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but…" Dante pushed a button on the digivice and put an arm behind his head comfortably. "It seems our friend Mimi has something special on her computer."

A figure appeared on the screen of the green digivice. "Dante… It's like nine thirty in the morning, not to mention the first day of summer. This better be_ really_ good…" the girl on the screen grabbed a pair of glasses from off screen and put them onto her face. Her long white hair was in tangles and a small yellow ball of fluff, which had a long red feather coming out of its head, was sitting on her head with a curious look. "Also, me and Chicchimon better get a cookie afterwards."

"It was either you or the Captain, and he's out of town visiting family and won't be back until tomorrow," Dante stated after giving a short laugh. "Anyways, I've found someone whom has no clue they have some inactive digieggs."

"Really?" the girl replied, surprise on her features. "When did you find out?"

"Just now," came Dante's reply.

The girl on the other end was silent for a moment before yelling, "Why haven't you done anything then?"

"Because I have a feeling she might be a good aspect to the team," Dante replied with a smirk.

The girl on the screen grinned widely at this. "Wait, did you say _she_? As in a _girl_?" she got a nod from the green eyed boy. "That's so awesome~! If she were to join, then us girls would be at equal numbers with the boys~!"

"…Why do I feel that that might end up being a bad thing?" Dante muttered under his breath, earning a breath from Labramon, before speaking so the girl could hear him, "anyways, Mikayla, as both you and I know… I can easily handle almost anything, but seeing as some wild digimon find the newborn data of a digiegg appetizing..."

Mikayla grinned widely, "give me a place and I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Good, then meet me at the soccer fields."

"Why the soccer fields?" Mikayla asked curiously as she grabbed a brush from off screen.

Dante's smirk widened. "The girl told me where she was going by coincidence."

Chicchimon hopped off of Mikayla's head and into the view of the screen, "Chicchimon and Mi-mon get two cookies each~!"

Mikayla clapped her hands happily. "What a fine idea~!"

"No," Dante cut in.

"Aw~ Party pooper."

"Just get here quickly…" Dante sighed whilst getting up from the bench he had been sitting on.

Digimon and tamer both saluted, "aye, aye, Captain Party Pooper~!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Alright~ I've decided to start working on this story. It's been rolling around and doing back flips in my mind- so yeah, here you are~ _

_Yes, the beginning is a bit slow, but the next chapter will make up for that~_

_So yeah, review and give me feedback on things that you think should be fixed._

_More than one word would be nice._

_Toodles~_


End file.
